Sakura, Hidan and Hogwarts
by ThePharaohOfLondon
Summary: Dumbledore announces that Hogwarts will be having two guards, one a violent and avid swearer, the other a pink haired girl with an unlikely past, together they make up an unlikely couple but a great team, of the Order of the Phoenix can't handle them, can Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

You have a mission, sakura,hidan you will go to gaurd hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy, hold on to this port key, said Pein.

"Sure thing boss chirped sakura, whatever fuckers snapped hidan"

"Pop"

ORDER HEADQUARTERS

Harry's P.O.V

Now everyone I have employed guards this year because of voldemorts return, there are two of then. do not underestimate them or insult them at all, they are from an organisation called the Akatsuki, and they are very powerful! There names are sakura and hidan, the should be coming around now, said Dumbledore.

"Pop"

There were two people standing perfectly strait, the taller one had silver hair combed back like Draco Malfoy back in 1st year and and dark grey-pink-magenta eyes that had a touch of insanity. He had a young face despite having silver hair, he was shirtless and his body was ripped. he had a black and red clouded design tied around his waist and a 3 headed scythe on his back. His arm was placed possessively around the waist of a very beautiful girl. She had peach flawless skin and a pretty figure. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green, she had soft silky looking pink locks that went down to her lower back and a calm relaxed smilie, she also wore a red cloud pattered cloak but it was open and short showing of her well toned body.

Wow! they gaped, all the girls blushing and looking away from the shirtless guy, while the boys all stared at the hot girl with lust.

So.. who the fuck are you!? Snapped the guy his voice was rough and deep.

They gaped at him

I think what he means is which one of you is Dumbledore? the girl said calmly her voice was smooth and calm.

Well, that would be me my girl, I assume you are Sakura Haruno?

She is not your girl, phedophile. the guy said coldly.

Yes, I am sakura, but I do not go by haruno anymore, it is associated with my old weak, pathetic self. she said ignoring the guy, and this is my partner hidan.

Welcome my friends. Dumbledore said smiling lightly.

Cut the crap old man! what's the mission?

Show some respect young man! hollered Mrs. Weasly, professor dumbledore is far more wise and more powerful than you'll ever be!

To get my respect you have to earn it, bitch, the only people I show respect to are Jashin-sama, Leder-sama and sakura! And I can't die so beat that bitch!

How dare you! The weaslys yelled

I should sacrifice you redhead fuckers to jashin sama!

Calm down hidan you already sacrifed the guy in the mission. Jashin sama is proud. So chill, Sakura said placing a hand on his arm.

Wait! what guy on what mission!?

The mission that caused us to be here, leader sama told us to assassinate some guy... WHAT!

Oh relax.

We were supposed to poisn him or make it look like suiside... But I guess pinching a giant hole through the wall.. And sacrificing' him to jashin sama

Was a bit of a giveaway... She trailed off in thought.

You kill people! Screeched hermione

No shit,beaver! Hidan said

She tuned red with embarrassment and shame.

Oi! don't talk to hermi-

ok, enough talk. the pinkette snapped, dumbledore, the mission?

Oh yes gaurd the school.

Elimenant any threats?

If need be yes, but not infront of the students.

K sure, old man.

Wait, who is jashin sama, leader sama and what does sama mean, why do you respect them are they important? Hermione asked curiously

Well dumb bitch, leader sama is my leader obviously, jashin sama is my god and sakura is my girlfriend, bitch.

Sama is a term of respect sakura said kindly taking pity on her.

Oh...

So where are we staying?

Ill show you to your rooms an- said sirius

we'll be sharing a room. Sakura said calmly

Of course dear, ill bring an extra bed up the redhead lady said.

Don't bother. Snapped Hidan his arm around Sakura's petite waist tightening slightly and glaring at them as though they tried to kill his puppy.

Oh umm ok.. siriud said nervusoy under the priests glare and quickly leading them to a room.

Later that night after sakura finished writing a report to pein she went and lay next to him on there bed where he was lying there just relaxing.

Sakura.. he began putting his arms around her smirking as she melted into him

Yeah?

The fuckers down stairs where looking at you with lust, i know you could handle it, but I'm you over protective and possessive boyfriend, so, if anyone try's anything, You. Will. Tell. Me. Got it? He said as he hugged her.

Of course, she said quietly, I wouldn't be with anyone but you, you know that, right? As she turned to face him more directly.

I do but they don't. He said putting him hand gently on her cheek.

Dont worry sakura said as she kissed him softly.

He deepened the kiss and smirked as he though of all the cruel thing to do to them if they even looked at his sakura, sakura was his!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry about the wait, I was locked out my account.. So here's the story, enjoy.**

**ciao,**

**Rameses.**

"So what do you think of them? Asked hermione

"Sakuras hot. Drooled Ron

"Better not let her boyfriend hear you say that, he seams like the overprotective jealous type, warned harry.

"He was hot, giggled ginny, did you see those muscles..?

"Hard not too hermione mutterd as her face flushed.

"In the morning"

"The sun shot beams of light into the sleeping couples room, Sakura groaned as they hit her face waking her up as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes then tried to get up, but was held in by the iron strong cage of her boyfriends arms as they incased her holding her fimly but gently as though she was a teddy bear but then she remembered he was proberbly still asleep, she gazed at his sleeping face taking in the handsome and sharp features, the naturally combed back silver hair and the perfectly chiseled chest and arms that she was leaning on. Great kami he was perfect, she thought.

"Like what you see, hidan said smirking at her flushed face as she jolted looking up from his chest quickly as sakura relised he was awake and blushed avoiding his eyes and the question.

"So, do you? He teased tilting her head up gently with a finger.

"Of course I do, your perfect she mumbled embarrassed.

"No, your the perfect one around here he said kissing her as she smilied shyly.

"We should probebly get up soon. She said as she stroked his bare chest

"No, don't want too, he grunted half asleep.

"Well, I'm getting up. She said trying to escape his hold.

"No. Your staying here. hidan said as he tighten his arms gently into an iron cage, but her struggle was pointless so she gave up and flopped back down and snuggled into his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat, hidan smirked and nuzzed his face into her soft pink hair breathing in the sweet sent of peaches and sakura blossoms, soon they both fell back to sleep.

"Half an hour later the golden trio, the twins and ginny creeped slowly into there room looking around for two separate bed and to there suprise they saw a big double bed with two shadows in it, they creeped closer and the girls blushed looking at the sleeping silver hair demon and the beautiful girl that lay in his arm leaning on his bare chest.

"Who gonna wake them? The twins muttered, not taking there eyes off the sleeping couple.

"Not me.

"I am so not waking that guy after what happened last night." was the answer from the o-so couragus Gryffindors.

"Ill do it.. Hermione said as she reached out a hand to shake them awake just as she was about to touch him a pale hand grabbed her wrist she squeaked and tried to pull away only to find a knife pointed at her.

"Don't touch us hidan growled, stupid fuckeres.. He muttered under his breath

"I I'm sorry, we w were told t to wake y you, she apologised stuttering

"Ok, we'll get up sakura said.

"Piss off fuckers, hidan growled flopping bad down onto the bed taking sakura with him.

"Hidan we have to get up, she said trying to ascape his iron hold once again

"Don't want to.

"Come on, ill tell you itachis secret...

"Fine. He said getting up, what is it? Is he secretly seeing kisame?

"Ewww, no! Those lines on Itachis face, there fake, he draws them on every morning.

"Hahaha!" he burst out laughing.. "Priceless"

"What's so funny?! Ron snapped, reminding them they were still there.

"Nothing, just someone's secret.. who hidan will proberbly black mail later.. She added as an after thought.

"Do you know everyone's secret?" Hidan asked curiously

" No, i just walked in one morning when he was doing them, but i do know Konan's, she said sheepishly.

"Who's konan and Itachi?

"Just fellow Akatsuki people.." Sakura said distractedly looking down at her flimsy tank top and small shorts she had slept in.

"Oh.."

"Get out."

"What! why?"

"Im going to get changed, so get out!"

"Oh, we don't mind. The twins said grinning cheekily.

"No! my eyes only! Fuckers! Hidan growled, waking up from his half-asleep state he had slid back into immediately.

"sorry, they squeaked pulling their blushing friends out of the room, finally leaving them in peace.

"Later that day sakura was wondering around exploring the grim looking house she found a cabintet where a rattle was coming from she opened it there was nothing so she shut it and turned around and there was hidan. "hidan? I didn't hear you come up? She ask walking up to hug him only to be pushed off, your weak sakura pathetic and week hidan spat startling sakura, w what? Hidan?

"Don't stutter you pathetic whore, your a bitch and nobody every liked you, they used you, I used you, He shrugged.

"b but I love you, you said you loved me?

"Are you kidding, i only used you for your body, after all who would ever like you? poor sakura, poor weak naive little Sakura, ooh look she's on the floor crying slutty little heart out pining after somone whos far out of your league, stupid little pinky. I hate you Sakura, i always will. He spat, she had sunk to the floor crying at some point through hidans rant, and he just laughed at her.

"Then suddenly the door banged open and hidan, harry, ginny and hermione rushed through, hidan running over to sakura and gathering her up in his arms and sprinting up to there room leaving the kids to deal with the thing now identifed as a boggart.

"Hidans P.O.V

"I looking for sakura with the brats who were following me, when I felt a chakra spike in a near by room I walked closer and heard, hidan? I didn't hear you come up? They heard sakura say then, your weak sakura pathetic and weak, hidans voice said startleling them the teen looking round to check he was still there.

" w what? Hidan? Sakura said, Don't stutter you pathetic whore, your a bitch and nobody every liked you, they used you I used you. He shrugged b but I love you, you said you loved me? She said hurt, Are you kidding? I only used you for your body, after all you would ever like you? Poor sakura poor little weak naive sakura, ooh look she's on the floor crying slutty little heart out pining after somone who's far your league, stupid little pinky, i hate you sakura, i always will, he spat.

"End of Hidans P.O.V

"They heard sobbing and rushed in seeing sakura sobbing on the floor while the hidan look alike regarded her coldly, the real Hidan ran over to her gathering her up in his arms and sprinting to ther room bringing her t the bed and sitting her down gently he belt down infront of her tilting her chin up.

"but she flinched sharply and backed away, he sighed getting up and sitting beside pulling her towards him even though she struggled and whimperd he was stronger than her and he pulled her onto his lap forcing her to stay there, she flinched at the contact, Sakura.. Hidan growled his patience wearing thin, he pulled her into a searing and demanding kiss she tried to pull back but he held fast nipping her bottom lip making her gasp then freeze as his tonge explored the hot cavern of his mouth, her cries turing into whimpers, then he pulled back looking at her confused tear stained face, that wasn't me sakura, he wispered it was a boggart, they show your biggest fear, please im sorry just stop flinching away... He pleaded softly kissing her again this time gently and tenderly, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed, I I thought you hated me I thought I lost y you...

"Is losing me really your biggest fear?" He asked softly, she nodded looking down, suddenly her hands seemed very interesting.. Of course, I-i love you.. I can't lose you..

"Do you have that little faith in me?"

what! No! It's not you! I've just never been in a relation ship before you, yeah sure I liked people, but no ones actually loved me, what if I screw up- her rambling was cut off as Hidans lips crashed onto hers, she was gasped for breath as he pulled away. Sakura, he said as he carressed her cheek with one hand, amusement shining in his, dark magenta eyes, "I was joking" "I love you too and Ipromise I will never leave you, ever" he murmured once again pressing his lips onto her.


End file.
